


Challenge Accepted

by Blackelaments159



Series: Love In Other Dimensions [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ami having none of it, F/M, Kurama being an observant mofo, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackelaments159/pseuds/Blackelaments159
Summary: Kurama's POV on Match UnmadeKurama's fine with the idea of dating, just, maybe someone a bit more interesting? Wait, was that a backbone he just saw? Was that a challenge he just heard?





	Challenge Accepted

Kurama wonders idly if his step-father has lost his mind, because the girl sitting in front of him has all the personality of a mouse. A very studious mouse, but a mouse none-the-less. Ami Mizuno hasn’t had the courage to meet his eyes once since she and Dr. Mizuno arrived, and the one time he caught her looking in the same general direction as his face, she’d looked away so fast he thought he’s imagined it until he noticed her, admittedly attractive, blush.

And she was attractive. The same sort of wide eyed, naive cute that Yukina pulled off effortlessly and hundreds of girls seemed to trip over themselves to emulate. Her short cropped hair framed her face nicely, her clothing was clean, well fitting, and moderately fashionable, but also modest and obviously geared more towards comfort and maneuverability than drawing the eye or attracting a date. She wore light make up, he could vaguely smell the BB cream she was likely wearing for the SPF benefits and see hints of a tinted lip balm and mascara, nothing flashy or detailed. Simple stud earrings, but no necklaces, bracelets, or rings to distract herself with. The entire look screamed ‘practical.’ Even her glasses suited her, simple, circular silver wire frames that made her eyes seem bigger. Kurama’d never considered the merits of the ‘glasses girl’ type, but she pulled it off. Honestly, the only non practical thing he could see about her at a glance was the blue tint to her dark hair, and since it went all the way to the root and he couldn’t smell even residual dye on her, it was natural. Attractive but practical would be something he could see himself being drawn to. It was certainly what his mother would likely prefer in a daughter-in-law.

But, Inari, she was _so boring_. Every question that his step-father asked made it more and more obvious. What type of music did she listen to? She preferred to listen to classical to help her focus while she studied. What was her favorite food? Sandwiches, because she could eat them while she studied. What did she like to do for fun? Study. No, no, when she wasn’t studying. ...Read?

Kurama wasn’t expecting her to fight demons in her spare time, but even in his most ‘I am definitely a normal human and not a legendary demon fox thief, move along, nothing to see here’ normal moments he was more interesting than this.

His mother seemed entertained, though, judging by the hint of amusement in her eyes. She probably liked the girl, but also knew her son wasn’t interested. Shuu seemed to think the entire situation was hilarious, and looked like he was barely holding in his laughter. Who the laughter was for was a toss up, but Kurama’s money was on seeing his father fail so terribly at his attempt to find a match for his older brother. His step-father looked about ready to cry with frustration at the failure, but Dr. Mizuno was patiently trying to turn the whole thing around.

“Ami’s always been very dedicated to academics, and it’s really paid off for her. She was #1 in her whole year during the last round of exams. She’s alway been top of the class. And she joined the swim team for high school, didn’t you dear?” Kurama wondered how much of Ami’s study happy nature was from trying to impress the successful doctor. Especially since her father apparently wasn’t around.

“Well, of course I did, Mother. I need to exercise to stay in good health so I can stay on top of my studies.” Shuu has given up on seeming polite and has clapped a hand over his mouth, looking like he’s about to start crying. Their mother takes pity on their father.

“Shuichi was always the top of his class as well, even with all the events his clubs had.” His step-father perks back up, looking excited.

“Ah, yes, that’s right, dear. See, the two of you have a lot in common!” Not really, Kurama’d never really needed to study. He took the time to do his homework, but school definitely wasn’t his entire life and reason for breathing. He’s going to have to put a stop to this before the poor man gets any more emotionally involved.

Dr. Mizuno, however, is tired of this game.

“Yes, absolutely. The two of you would be _such_ a cute couple.” The change in the daughter is immediate and startling, though Kurama’s sure no one else notices. She lets the confusion stay on her features, but her eyes narrow slightly and the tiniest hint of a smirk in her mouth. And before he can think of a single polite way of saying that he’s not interested or getting out of this, she shuts it all down.

“Mother, what are you talking about, I can’t _date him_.”

Two things happen in his mind in that moment. The first is a realization: Ami Mizuno is not boring. This tiny 16 year old girl, about Hiei’s height actually, was controlling the entire conversation to her own end and none of them realized it. She was intelligent enough to play stupid so well she’d convinced someone who’d been playing the game everyday, in every human interaction, for 19 years. There was respect in that realization, the feeling of meeting an equal. The second is the part of him that was Yoko, prideful thief, rearing his head and screaming ‘AND WHY THE HELL _NOT_?!’

Kurama knew he was attractive in either form. He was smooth and sensual and he could have literally any girl he wanted (or man, if he played his cards just right), human or demon, with a smirk and a quirk of his fingers. Little Ami Mizuno should feel lucky to have the opportunity.

Dr. Mizuno must agree with him on some level, because she isn’t backing down, challenging her daughter’s statement.

“And why not, dear? It’s not like you’re seeing anyone else, are you?” That was an option Kurama hadn’t considered, but could definitely respect. Attempting to remain loyal to a current lover that she wasn’t ready to reveal to her mother would makes sense…. and would sooth his stinging ego.

“No, Mother, but Minamino is too old for me.” … Does she expect that to actually work? There’s only three years between the two of them, probably a little less depending on when in the year she was born, and he doubted her mother would have bothered to try this at all if she disapproved of the age gap. His ego back to bristling, but Dr. Mizuno taking absolutely none of her daughter’s bullshit.

“He’s only 19, Ami. The same age as your friend Usagi’s boyfriend, if I remember correctly.” She raises her eyebrows at Ami, the ball back in the girls hands. Ami blushes, but shows more backbone than he’d originally thought possible for her as she matches her mother’s expression. His newfound interest doubles.

“Mother, Usagi is not a shining example of a balanced romantic and school life.” The doctor winces, and he takes a moment to wonder just how bad of a student the other girl is. “I need to keep my grades up so I can get into a good college. I’m sorry, but there is nothing you can say that will convince me to date him.” Dr. Mizuno must see something in her daughters expression, hear something in the finality in her voice, because she sighs and gives in.

All Kurama can hear, however, is a ringing challenge. There is nothing her mother can say to convince her. But what about Kurama? What about what he could say- what he could _do_? He knows exactly what smile is on his face as he leans towards her, placing his chin in his hand. He can see it in the mild shiver of fear that slips down her shoulders, in the wide eyed deer-in-the-headlights (prey before predator) look on her face as she looks back at him. Her eyes, he notes idly as he sees them full on for the first time that evening, are the same dark, navy blue as her hair.

“Is that so?” The atmosphere at the table shifts as both families hear him pick up the gauntlet she just threw down. Dr. Mizuno and his step-father both look truely hopeful, Mother looks like she’s one false step from laughing at the entire situation, and Shuu looks entirely confused, like he can’t comprehend why his brother would even consider it. (He’ll explain it to the boy later.) Ami has deflated in her seat, eyes down. Back to the mouse act, apparently, trying to pretend the challenge didn’t happen.

Kurama spends the rest of dinner and all of desert trying to draw the bolder creature he’d seen earlier back out. She’s good, he’ll give her that, but the mask is useless now that he’s been granted a glimpse of what lies underneath. It takes him a while, but it occurs to him why his mother finds this so funny.

He remembers coming home before she got sick, and complaining about the girls who’d followed him almost the whole way. He’d gone on about how he wished they’d leave him alone, how following him was annoying and wouldn’t make him like them, how if he was interested he’d let them know. And now he was interested and she’d already turned him down. His mother was watching karmic justice rain down on her son and laughing about it. (Granted, it was nowhere near the karmic justice he probably deserved, but she didn’t need to know that.)

By the end of the night, Ami’s still not meeting his eyes and has resorted to a duck and squeak technique every time he asks her a direct question to avoid answering. Now he knows how his step-father had felt earlier, it’s definitely frustrating. She’s dangling just in front of him and he feels like if he reaches just a bit further, he’ll have her.

Her mother manages to slip him a small piece of paper as they leave without her daughter noticing.

_Her LINE handle is Soldier_of_Wisdom_

_GOOD LUCK!_

As he fishes his phone from his pocket to add her to his contacts, he’s reminded vaguely of an english phrase he’d heard a couple times.

‘Challenge accepted, Ami Mizuno. Challenge. Accepted.’

**Author's Note:**

> He's gonna woo you, Ami. He's gonna woo you so hard.
> 
> I'm still working on his personal line handle. Because you know he has one for each of his lives.


End file.
